why zuko and aang aren't allowed to play chess
by grovyleTheGreat
Summary: state testing... i was bored... so i revived my fanfiction account due to nothing better to do. and i guess... zuko and aang played some chess...?


**grovyle: i'm back people!**

 **gold: sis, WHERE WERE YOU?!**

 **grovyle: *laughs hesitantly* well, i basically found out i was the avatar, ran away from the southern air temple, was trapped in ice for a hundred years, met two siblings, got captured by zuko, escaped, learned of the air nomad genocide, got a lemur named momo, rescued some earthbenders, met a blind tomboy, almost died, watched a play about cabbage, and brutally butt-kicked melon lord.**

 **gold: yeah, that explains the airbender tatoos, but... where's aang?**

 **aang and grovyle: i'm not aang, i am melon lord! *evil laugh***

 **gold: 0-0**

 **aang and grovyle: we divide sometimes...**

 **gold: 0.0 *faints like an old lady***

 **aang and grovyle: *high five***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **why Aang and Zuko are banished from playing a game of chess**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a rainy afternoon in the fire nation. just two weeks ago, Zuko became the fire lord, and Aang became a hero. But now, the duo had absolutly nothing to do... they'd already rode the elephant koi, they've done a swamp skiin' throwdown, they fixed ba sing sai's walls, and even found a whole herd of wild sky bison! Sokka and Sukki got married and now live on kioshi island, Toph started a metal bending school, and Katara was the only one to stay in the fire nation with Aang and Zuko.

"Bordom..." Zuko sighed as he slid down his throne.

Aang was hanging upsidown on his glider, flying around in circles while randomly waterbending things. he too, was insanely bored.

the two groaned in unision.

as Katara walked in, Aang pretended to fall off his glider. he also waterbended some fake tears to make it look like it actually hurt him.

"Aang!" Katara had fallen for Aangs little joke and gave him a hug. "what ARE you doing with the glider INSIDE the throne room?!"

"umm..." Aang started

"trying to find where the roof has holes. i mean, look at the ground!" Zuko lied, whilst pointing to the waterbended puddles.

Katara could tell, by the perfect shape of the puddles that it was a lie. she handed the two a peice of wood with checkered designs and four sets of figures. one was fire, another water, an earth, and finally air.

Aang grabbed a hold of the air nomad figures, and zuko took the fire nation.

the two looked at Katara in confusion.

she sighed. "it's a board game called chess. two twins, an airbender and fire bender, gave this to me and told me to give it to some REALLY bored people. they taught me how to play too!"

she grabbed the water tribe figures. "Aang, you put the tiny ones, the koi fish for me, and the lemurs for you, on the spaces that are on the second line to you. those are called pawns."

Aang nodded.

"the sky bison, or penguins are knights. they go here." she pointed to two spots on the board.

"ok..." Aang placed the knights.

"the tornado and whirl pools are rooks. they go on the opposite ends of the first line to you."

"a-huh."

"the bishops are gliders or... the canoes and they go next to the knights."

"alright..."

"and princess yuai and somehow I'm in the air nomads... we're the queens. we go on these spaces"

"kay"

"the kings are you and sokka. they go next to the queens."

"done!"

Katara then proceeded to explain the rules of the game to the extremely bored boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hey zuko, can you explain why the chess pieces are against eachother?" Aang asked out of nowhere, as they set up the board.

Zuko thought for a moment. "because... because..." he eyed a picture of him and mai, "...because chesspeice Aang secretly hated chesspeice Zuko. chesspiece Zuko secretly liked chesspiece Katara, who was madly in love with chesspeice Aang. the two kings started a war when the fire nation king sat next to the air nomad queen when the two kingdoms rulers saw a play about cabbage."

"can't they just settle it peacefully?!" Aang asked, whilst moving a pawn.

Zuko thought for a moment as he moved a rook.

"yep." Zuko replied, "like this!"

he grabbed chesspiece Katara, even though he hadn't captured it.

Aang caught the chesspiece Katara just before it was out of his reach.

"ZUKO! LET GO OF KATARA RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR BENDING, FOREVER, MISTER JERKBENDER!"

"I'm not letting go!" Zuko cackled

"let go of her!"

"noooooo!"

"ZUKOOO! PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEE!"

if this wasn't bad enough, jet and haru burst in and grabbed on to the arms of chesspiece Katara.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Zuko wailed.

sooner or later, everyone was using jerkbending, minus Aang, who was too busy holding on to chesspiece Katara.

then, it happened. it, being that Zuko firebended towards Aang, who didn't see it coming. not only did it burn his entire face, it also put the wooden chesspiece katara up in flames...

when he realized what Zuko had done, Aang went into the Avatar state.

"you DARE _BURN_ THE LOVE OF MY LIFE?! YOU MUST DIE!"

they had to deal with an insane Aang for a while, untill he finally realized that it wasn't the real katara and it didn't matter.

he then sensed the real Katara coming in and started trying to get them to stop fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the entire throne room was up in flames when Katara walked in.

She gasped at the horror as she saw that everything, especially Aang, was completely scorched.

she SOMEHOW, AND DON'T ASK HOW, went into the Avatar state. and all i can say, was that there was much suffering...

not one person in team avatar has been allowed to play chess since...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **grovyle: *laughing hystarically***

 ***a boy walks in***

 **new person: *laughs* robyn, are you so bored from state testing, that you revived your fanfiction account?**

 **grovyle: *is suddenly nervous* ...umm...well...yeah...i-i guess... jo-**

 **new person: *interupts* robyn, i prefer to stay as an ominous person.**

 **grovyle: ...o-okay...**

 **gold wolf: *obnoxious voice* aww... grovyle has a boyfriend!~**

 **grovyle: *uses psychic powers to shove a stinky sock in her brothers mouth***  
 ***looks back to the new person* See what I did there?! I put a sock in it! LITTERALLY!**

 **grovyle and new person: *laugh hystarically***


End file.
